Eirethune Wiki
Welcome to Eirethune Eirethune was a land created from the essence of the Gods. As divine forces fought for dominion over Eirethune, more gods exploded into being. First, as a land where they would live, and later as a plaything where they vied for control of its inhabitants. Now, after millennia of growing and evolving, the inhabitants of Eirethune are strong, perhaps strong enough now to challenge the will of the Gods. Introduction and Background The Eirethune Wiki provides information on the Heroic Fantasy world of Eirethune, a world created over the past several decades for use in various RPG systems. Envisioned many years ago, Eirethune developed over the past several decades in both narrative and character-driven adventures to provide the observers and participants in the world with the ability to further envision and develop the world itself. This site contains information and narratives, not only about the history and contemporary situation of the inhabitants of Eirethune, but also provides opportunity for future expansion and alternative directions for the world as well. History of Eirethune Many of the pages in this wiki are devoted to the history of Eirethune. They are being transcribed from papers and documents as well as being written anew. To learn more about the general history of Eirethune', ''consult the Chronology of Eirethune. The history of 'Eirethune' is categorized into four different temporal ages, namely: * God-Time: The time when gods formed and roamed ''Eirethune ''freely * First Age: The birth of civilization and the expansion of the two great cultural roots * Second Age The rise of peoples, nations, knowledge, yet culminating in the Great War * Third Age: The recovery and unstable peace of the current day Nations and Realms The known, relatively civilized population of '''Eirethune lies near its western coasts and reaches. As the Great Peace of the Third Age ensued, the Nation States generally became less centralized in power. The main nations in the current time are * Aden Shahn * Angleside * Balmorien * Bavarin * Calandiren * Dag * Free Cities of the South * Frostmark * Kastgor * Rhorden * Southland * Teldor * Udbotsi * Vendratti * West Isles See more in the Nations of Eirethune section. Deities of Eirethune There is a creation story and history of the gods of Eirethune given in the pages for God-Time in the general history of Eirethune. For information about the individual deities, who they are and how they are worshipped, consult the Deities of Eirethune Languages Given the spread of peoples over the epochs, the peopDles of Eirethune have developed their own languages. They were nominally based off of the ancient languages of the two proto-races, but the language trees can be a source of understanding on how best communicate with the people of Eirethune. In Eirethune, there is no single Common tongue, but there are languages which fulfil that need. See more in the Languages of Eirethune. Climate The bulk of the populated area of Eirethune''' has a temperate climate, especially along the coasts and on the islands to the west. There are 4 seasons in Eirethune, though they don't vary much between areas at different latitudes. For the colder seasons, each area can experience snowfall precipitation at various levels of frequency and amount. * In the central latitudes,from southern Calandiren, Rhorden and Balmorien, as well as all of Angleside, Teldor, snow can occur in late fall, winter and early spring. Typical snowfalls in the hills and mountains at these areas could reach 1' or more per day during common snowfall. Along the coasts, snowfall typically is only 4-8" per day. The central latitudes have a chance of thawing during the winter at random intervals, allowing the snow accumulation to subside at times. * In the northern lattitudes, northern Calandiren, Rhorden and Balmorien as well as Vendratti and Frostmark, snow is fairly common from mid fall, winter and mid spring. Snow accumulation is similar (4-8" in low lands, 1'+ in higher elevations), but since the temperature is somewhat lower, the accumulated snow will remain through most of the year. The southern borders of the Lands of the Ur Lords will also experience similar weather conditions. * In the far northern lattitudes of Icereach and the tundra of the Lands of the Ur Lords, snow is common throughout the year. Blizzards are common in autumn and spring due to shifting winter patterns. There is some limited thawing in the summer, but there can be ice and snow found throughout the year. Winter is dark and cold, sometimes too cold for precipitation, but there is never a thaw. * The lands of the southern latitudes, Bavarin, Southland, Aden Shahn and Udbotsi, the weather is relatively warm year round. There is occasional snow in winter, but it generally melts after a few days as weather above freezing is common. In the non-winter months, the world of Eirethune is quite pleasant. Even in the southern latitudes, the temperatures are never excessively hot. There is quite a bit of humidity in the coastal regions of the south, which can make things a bit unpleasant, but generally the weather is still quite good. House Rules There are some mechanics that we've played with over the years that have progressed through different versions of D&D as they've passed. One fun mechanic that we like is the addition of '''Extraction. This offers players a bit more mechanics for developing items on their own, more than some of the suggested feat or table style mechanics. There are also rules for other crafting methods, some of which rely on Extraction. They will allow characters to create their own magic items, though at a cost. * Potion Crafting * Fletching * Scroll Making * Tap Items Important Links * Nations of Eirethune - information about the individual nations/states and the people and character creation for those areas * Languages of Eirethune - Information about the known languages of the various peoples of Eirethune * Deities of Eirethune - Information about the deities and their worshipers in Eirethune * Chronology of Eirethune - the more extensive history of the various ages of Eirethune Latest activity Category:Browse Category:RPG Category:Games Category:Fantasy Category:Eirethune